Blind Date
by Kagetora no Tsume
Summary: Vision is moving their mutual crush along a little too slowly for her liking, so Wanda decides to give a little...push. She pretends to get stood up on a blind date so Vision will comfort her when she returns...and the plan works beautifully.


"Vizh, could you give me a hand?"

Wanda posed herself coyly in the doorway, blinking dark lashes over her bare shoulder at Vision as the synthetic man looked up from the sofa in surprise. The synth's expression shifted from mildly startled into a flushed surprise as he realized that she was pinning her dress to her chest with an arm, the back of it unzipped all the way down to her waist.

"Could you get the zipper for me?" she asked him.

The man didn't react for a long second, taking in her carefully-applied makeup, the gentle, shining curl of her hair and the skin-tight little black dress she had on, and swallowed hard before pushing himself to his feet.

"Certainly. Might I inquire as to why you are looking s-so lovely?"

Wanda turned her attention forward to hide her little smile as she felt warm hands ghost over her lower back, drawing the material of the dress around her.

"It's a blind date," she explained, shifting one hand up to draw her hair up out of the way, exposing the back of her neck and her bare shoulders. And the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. "We're going out to dinner."

"With whom?" Vision asked, his voice calm but with a little catch in the undertone that let her know that there was something there besides the mild curiosity that he was projecting.

"I don't know," she replied with a little shrug, feeling him carefully draw the zipper up to where the dress ended, just below her shoulders. "That's why it's a blind date. We are meeting one another for the first time."

"Ah…is that safe?"

"It was arranged by acquaintances of ours. It should be safe," she shrugged. "Besides, I can handle myself."

"I suppose…"

"I'll be okay, Vish," she promised, letting her hair fall back down her spine so that it brushed over his hands.

"Would you like me to escort you?" he offered, but she shook her head.

"It's not far, I've got it covered already. I'll be back tonight, probably pretty late," she told him, crossing to the sofa and sitting down to slip her shoes on, being sure to stretch out her legs and run her hands slowly up along her calves as Vision watched near nervously.

"You…you're sure?"

Wanda hummed in ascent, nodding once more as she stood and took a second to look herself over, taking the opportunity to smooth her hands down over her curves.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Vision swallow hard. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

 _Good_.

"I think I'm about ready…how do I look?" she asked, spinning in a little circle to make her skirt flare out and giving him a smile.

"Stunning," was the breathless answer a long second later, and Wanda had to glance away to hide her blush.

"I'll be back in a few hours or so," Wanda reminded him, slipping her purse over a shoulder as he walked her to the doorway. She turned to face him one last time before stepping into the hall.

"Be careful, Wanda," Vision said, trying to force a little smile across his lips that made "friendly" but didn't quite reach "genuine." In response, Wanda scooped his nervously wringing hands into hers.

"Wish me luck," she grinned, giving his hands a little squeeze before turning and flouncing down the hall.

She could feel his eyes on her back all the way out the door.

Wanda carefully raised the little dropper of saline to her eye, squeezing a drip free before straightening her head up and allowing it to pool along her bottom lashes. A long few seconds later she blinked it free, smudging her mascara down over her cheek. She then carefully wiped the drop away, being sure to leave a bit of the dark smudges in place. She carefully repeated the process on the other eye, checking in her little compact mirror to make sure she'd left enough "evidence" of her "crying" for Vision to notice before mussing up her hair a bit and heading for the front door.

She'd been gone for just under an hour – too short to be dinner but far too long to have forgotten anything – so her story was believable.

Not that she was lying outright…she had in fact been left alone at dinner. She just didn't plan to mention that there had never been anyone planning to show up in the first place.

She might have felt bad about this, had it not been for the fact that she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Vision was planning to sit on his hands when it came to his affection for her and not act on it until he was absolutely forced to. And she simply didn't have time for that.

So she was giving him a little nudge.

Perhaps it was testing the waters by pushing him in the deep end, but she needed to do _something_.

Taking a deep breath to steel her nerve, Wanda put her key in the lock and let herself into the compound.

Thankfully she'd managed her timing properly, and nobody was around as she made her way down the hall and into the common room, looking for Vision. She found him hovering in the living room, a pile of books at his side and his nose buried in one of them, turning pages as a startlingly rapid rate.

The man looked up as she stepped into the room, and Wanda let her head hang a little, so her hair hid her expression as she fixed it into something properly upset.

"Wanda, you're back early," Vision said, his surprise sounding almost grateful until he took a good look at her. "Did…did something happen?"

"I got stood up," Wanda replied in a murmur, keeping her eyes on the floor as she slipped past him.

"Stood…up?"

"He didn't come," she explained with a sigh, sinking onto the sofa and making a half-hearted attempt at kicking her shoes off, purposely failing. "I was left sitting there by myself for almost an hour, looking like a fool."

"I'm sorry," Vision murmured, his voice sad as he hovered to her side, "that was terrible of him to do."

She hummed out a little sound in acknowledgement, letting the android kneel at her feet to gently remove her shoes for her. If his touch lingered for a little too long on her ankles, she didn't see fit to mention it.

"I suppose that I was silly to think that anyone would truly be interested in me."

"Why would you think that?" Vision asked, the look he gave her seeming genuinely confused. She gave a little shrug in reply, glancing away.

"Well, look at me. I'm a science experiment gone wrong. A walking weapon of mass destruction. And I'm not even all that attractive. There is nothing about me that is appealing."

She was fishing. She knew she was fishing. But Vision took the bait - hook, line and sinker.

"You are a wonderful person, Wanda," he reassured her, moving to sink into the cushion at her side, an arm offered out hesitantly. "I don't think your powers make you any less desirable at all."

"Really?"

"Really. And I happen to th-think that you are quite attractive," he choked out, glancing aside as his face glowed a little with an embarrassed blush.

"Oh, Vizh, you are so sweet," Wanda smiled, hoping her own blush was not overly visible as she leaned into his side, feeling him stiffen in surprise.

Any normal man would have seen right through her act. It wasn't that subtle.

Fortunately for her, Vision was not a normal man.

She smiled as she felt his arm hesitantly come to rest across her shoulders, and she tucked herself up against him in response.

"Thank you for being here for me, Vizh," she murmured, letting herself relax into his chest. "It helps."

"Is there anything more that I can do?" Vision pleaded, and Wanda had to force back a victorious smile. That was the question she'd been waiting for.

"Having someone here helps a lot," she said softly, daring to weave her fingers between his and not missing the way that he startled a little in surprise. "A distraction, maybe. To take my mind off of it," she hummed.

"Something to take your mind off of it?" Vision asked, his eyes rotating as he considered solutions. "We could…watch a movie, perhaps?"

"A movie sounds wonderful," Wanda smiled, nuzzling up under his chin. "Something lighthearted…a comedy, perhaps, or a romance."

"Anything in particular?"

"Surprise me."

"Wanda?" Vision asked quietly.

She perked up a little, blinking herself back awake from where she'd dozed off against the synthetic man's shoulder. Soft music was playing in the background, and the room was dark, credits scrolling on the television screen. Lazily turning her head up, she found Vision staring down at her, the lights from the screen highlighting the angles of his face.

She hummed a little noise in question, shifting in his hold and realizing that at some point he'd drawn a blanket over her shoulder. Darling man.

Vision looked down at her in silence for a long moment, seemingly debating whether or not to speak before he took a breath and swallowed hard.

"Who…who was your blind date?" he asked softly.

Wanda smiled a little, snuggling back into the soft material of his shirt and letting her eyes close over once more as sleep tugged at her.

"Silly man," she mumbled, letting out a soft breath and curling a little bit more tightly into his side. "My blind date was you."


End file.
